


Fox Mulder and the Size 14.

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - FBI, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Gabriel, FBI Agent Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Time-Space-And-Poetry for the name game writing: "Sabriel Fox Mulder??" Fox Mulder is sniping FBI agents in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Mulder and the Size 14.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed.

"Ugh, pizza again?"

Gabriel slammed the door to the motel room behind him with a snort. “You’re just pissy because your theory didn’t pan out.” He set boxes on the table and shrugged off his coat.

"I was  _so_  sure it was the wife,” Sam grumbled and opened the nearest box. “Seriously, would it kill you to ask for some salad every now and then?”

"Cool your jets, bucko, the other one’s half salad, half seafood, just the way your absurd tastebuds like it," he grimaced and yanked the meatlovers out of Sam’s hands.

Sam took the other one and sat down at the rickety table. “Thanks,” he grumbled, obviously not willing to stop being cranky yet. “I just don’t get it. Everything pointed to the wife!”

"Except the size 14 footprints."

"Those could have been anyone’s!"

"Okay fine, but if mr. size 14 left footprints, then where was the wife’s?"

If it was possible to eat angrily, then Sam was doing it. Gabriel huffed out a small laugh. “Oh come on, cheer up! So your theory was a bust, big deal. Just buys us a few more days slumming it on the goverment’s tab.” He cast a glance towards the queen size bed. “It’s not like we tend to get bored.” He added a lewd eyebrow wiggle, and Sam glared at him.

"We’re on a  _case_.”

"A case that’s fresh out of leads until we can talk to the witness again tomorrow. Whatever will we do with all those dark hours of the night?" He sighed.

Sam glared at him for a while longer before his shoulders slumped in defeat. “You are  _so_ giving me a massage first.”

He ignored Gabriel’s fist pump, but that was okay. Gabriel would put a smile on that face soon enough.

 

End.


End file.
